Mortimer Morrison
Mortimer Morrison (1984-2014)Mortimer's age is never explicitly mentioned in the game; however, his wife does mention that they had "moved to Big Rock 5 years ago" and Deborah Winston mentioned that he was 25 when he moved―meaning that Mortimer was 30 years of age at the time of his death, and that he was born in 1984 judging by the fact that his murder case occurs in 2014. was the victim of A Fate Worse than Death (Case #1 of Campbell City). Profile At the time of Morrison's death, he wore a teal ascot covered by a tan jacket. He had golden maverick military aviator sunglasses covering his brown eyes, tan skin, and brown hair that was neatly kempt. Murder Details Mortimer was found in an alley, blood gushing from his throat in a rapid manner. Autopsy showed that the victim was drunk on champagne at the time of death. It was also revealed that a brooch of his family's coat of arms that he frequently wore was found missing. The area in which a brooch would most likely be kept had traces of palmitic and cerotic acids, also known as beeswax. The player was then able to file that the murderer was in contact with beeswax. At the crime scene, the team found the murder weapon of Mortimer, a corkscrew. Further analysis on the utensil for murder displayed that there were traces of ethyl acetate on the handle of the corkscrew, otherwise referred to as wine. The forensics analyst also told that the corkscrew was used for opening a wine bottle, prompting the revelation that the slayer drank wine. Killer and Motives The team was able to apprehend Mortimer's killer, a homeless man named Asher North. Asher admitted to grand homicide after Everett reviewed the evidence, even showing the murder weapon. The Morrison family and the North family had a family feud. The Morrisons stole money from the North family, causing the Norths to be poor. Asher was the last North alive and needed to kill a Morrison for his vendetta. Asher decided to spy on Mr. Morrison, drugged his usual swig of champagne, and tied him up. Although, in Mortimer's final moments, Mortimer said he would give 50% of his money, Asher didn't care, and finally slashed the victim up with a corkscrew. Everett was shocked at what Asher did as Mortimer could have gone in jail instead. Everett and the player then send Asher to Honorable Montgomery. In court, Asher told Honorable Montgomery that if the Morrisons weren't just thieves and murderers, his goal of all of them dead would not exist. The Honorable Montgomery said although he had found the Morrisons to be quite rude, what Asher did was take it too far. Asher revealed to Honorable Montgomery what he had said to the team. Judge Montgomery was horrified by how the murder was orchestrated. He was ashamed of Asher and handed down a lifetime jail sentence with no parole possibility. Notes Category:Characters of Campbell City Category:Victims of Campbell City